Spys meet Shadowhunters
by GallagherGirlsEatCookies
Summary: When Cammie Morgan runs away she goes to her family-the lightwoods. But what if a certain Blackhorne boy wont let her go even if she has a boyfriend-the cocky arraagant but very hot Jace Herondale. Set after GG5
1. Chapter 1

My names Cammie Morgan to the people at Gallagher and at the C.I.A, but to my proper family (not Rachel Morgan or Mathew Morgan) I'm known as Clarrissa Morgenstern or as I prefer Clary Fray.

So for those of you that has level 4 clearance or higher probably already knows that The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women is a school for spies and has laser beams, read tire treads, sensors that check for explosives and an entire section that can open up! But what you don't know is that not only am I a spy, but I'm also a shadow hunter sent away from my home and my family for what my father, valentine, has done.

I love my new family-especially Bex, Liz and Macey- but some things have to stay secret no matter how much you love the one you're keeping the secrets from. So that is why I have got to stick to my cover, even if that means going out with a very annoying mundane even though I've got a boyfriend back home.

So when I was walking back to my room they knew something was wrong as I hadn't said a thing because I was so deep in thought about home and a very sweet but definitely cocky boy called Jace. "I'll never get home." I thought.

Don't get me wrong. I love it here but I'd rather be with my boyfriend and family killing demons and training. This was why when I looked at my bed and saw a letter from jace I was smiling so much it hurt. That probably made my friends suspicious. I probably made things even worse when I gasped in shock after reading it. Even though I'm a spy things still take me by surprise.

_Dear Clary,_

_The Clave has finally agreed o let you come home. Alec, Issabella, and I will pick you up tonight. Meet us at the outskirts of Gallagher academy and we will portal back home. Make sure no one sees you leaving. I can't wait to see you again_

_Jace_

I was going to see my family again.

**This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Do you want the Gallagher girls to follow cammie through the portal or do you want the Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorn boys to track her down to your favourite glittery warlock Magnus Bane?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare or Ally Carter.**

I did it. I ran away. I left my family. Even though they weren't my real family it still felt like I had a massive hole in my heart. I tried to make myself happy say that I was only going back to my real family back to who I was supposed to be. But it didn't make the pain any better.

Pros and cons of running away from my fake family to go to my real family that I haven't seen in a year:

Pro: I get to see my family

Con: I will miss my fake family

Pro: I have made a new family whilst being away from my real family

Con: I will never get to see them again

Pro: It means I won't have to lie to them anymore

Con: I won't be able to lie to them anymore because I won't be able to see them

Con: I've run out of pros.

Being a spy taught me one thing: even if you don't like it sometimes you've got to do it. This is why I was stood outside of my home getting ready to run away from my friends again.

But was it really as bad as it sounded if I was running towards my family, my real family, that I hadn't seen in a year and if I left would be heartbroken. But so would my new friends.

In the end I followed my heart and went down to the outskirts of Gallagher near to the town of Roseville where I snuck out to see a Mundane to get my mind of Jace when I thought he was my brother. Of course I now knew he wasn't so that would be a good fact to keep from him. Like the fact that I flirted with another mundane and now even thought I have no interest in him he won't leave me alone.

So I was outside waiting when a swirling vortex opened. No matter how many times I had seen it I would never really get used to it. Out came Jace, then Alec and then Izzy. Jace ran up to me giving me a big hug. Im sort of glad he didn't give me a kiss as I knew my cheeks would go bright red.

Saving me, Izzy came up to me and said, "Clary!" and hugged me "we really need to improve your wardrobe.

"I like her outfits. She looks cute" Jace said, making me blush.

"Yeah well, you're a man you don't exactly know much about fashion." Izzy said.

I decided to stop there argument before they took there weapons out(Trust me they've done it before.)

I yelled "Guys I am here." This may not have been the smartest plan as a siren went of saying Code Black repeatedly. But at least they stopped arguing right?

And just to make things worse my roommates, Zach Grant and Jonas came out of the building with worried expressions on their faces.

I shoved my Jace, Alec and Isabella through the portal and jumped in afterwards. Now I just had to hope my friends hadn't seen me.

**Thanks for reading but unless I get any reviews or supporters I won't update again for a while if I do I will think about updating that day. Thanks for reading please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for everybody who has supported me through that chapter and I hope you will carry on reading. And none of these characters belong to me except from Kyle. Enjoy!**

**Zach's POV**

"I had just got woken up by the Code Black alarm when 3 very cross Gallagher Girls came into my room.

"Where's Cammie?" They asked as if I had a clue.

"What do you mean? Isn't she meant to be with you? Where do you think she is?" Grant said going into big brother mode.

"Zach, when did you last see her last?" Bex said skipping right to the point.

"I don't know she's been ignoring me all week. I thought we were getting closer and then she just completely ignores me all over again." I said sort of annoyed they would blame this on me.

"Your right," Liz said, "she has been quiet all week. The most we got out of her was that she doesn't want a boyfriend."

"LIZ" Macey and Bex said at the same time.

"Oopsie Daisy!" Liz said.

I just put on a fake smile and pretended it didn't hurt that she didn't want me.

"You know she was lying right?" Macey said.

"I know," I joked," Who could resist this?" I smirked.

Everybody just rolled their eys except for Liz, who just kept on worrying. She suddenly blurted out "What if she's run away?"

The girls suddenly looked tearful and worried.

Grant broke the silence and said "We should probably go tell headmistress Moragan."

**Clary/Cammie's POV**

"I've missed you." I told Jace as he swept me into a kiss. I kissed back happy to be able to do this again. But Izzy just had to ruin our moment by coughing. Jace turned round to her and looked about ready to punch her (which he would've if it had been Alec).

"You could of just let us that once considering I haven't seen him in almost a year." I complained.

"And I haven't got to shop for you for almost a year." Izzy said making Jace laugh.

I just glared at him. "Please Izzy. Not on my first night back." I argued.

"But you've got to have something to wear for the pandemonium tonight. You can't borrow my clothes. I know you've grown but not that much." Izzy Moaned.

"Fine." I gave in. Jace smirked which I glared at him for.

**Jace's POV**

I couldn't help it. I was too happy not to smirk since I would probably see Clary in something utterly inappropriate tonight since Izzy was going with her. It would just make my night better.

I meant what I said: Clary's clothes are really cute and I love her in them but I wouldn't mind seeing Clary in something sexy either. At least I wouldn't argue against it.

But Clary seemed to see my smirk and she glared at me.

Alec just laughed seeing how much trouble I was in.

"Come on. Let's let them shop." I said leading Alec out towards the training room. I wouldn't have to worry about getting ready as I already look beautiful enough and I would be invisible.

I did feel a bit sorry for Clary as getting ready with Isabella must be torture but seeing as she had gone to an all-girls school for a year she must be used to it. I hope there weren't any boys visiting that flirted with Clary.

**Headmistress Morgan POV**

Cammies roomates, Zach, Grant and Jonas had just been in to tell me that Cammie was gone. I couldn't believe it.

After about an hour of moping I called through the speakers "can Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Bex Baxter, Zachery Goode, Macey Mchenry, Liz Sutton please come to my office immediately."

They arrive just a minute after the announcement had been made.

"We're going after Cammie," I stated after they had all came in and the door had been locked.

They suddenly all started speaking at once, excited that they were going after their friend.

"Quiet!" I yelled, "I won't be able to come with you, but I expect you to find my daughter."

"When do we leave?" Bex asked getting straight to the point.

"As soon as you've done packing." I answered, "I will give you five days if you still haven't found her by then come back here and we will inform the CIA. Good luck!"

They all left the room and for the second time that day I cried.

**Thanks for the support. I want at least 2 more followers or reviews to update and I will do it super quickly. R&R I think it means read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: none of these characters are mine they belong to Rick Riodan and Ally Carter. I am going to stop doing disclaimers because I always almost forget, so this is for all future chapters.**

**Bex's POV**

My first mission alone. I've gone and done missions with my parents since I was seven, every child growing up in a spy family has, but I've never done a mission without them. I felt lots of emotions that day, some of them are even too hard to describe, but simply, I was worried and excited.

I don't know what I'd do if I failed this mission. I would probably give up my dream of being a spy. But I won't fail my mission. I will bring Cameron Morgan back to her sisters no matter what it takes. Although I wouldn't like it, I'd bring her home unconscious if I had to.

We had all arranged jobs between us so we could leave faster.

Macey was packing our clothes. She had packed a full suitcase for each of us and also a suitcase for Cammie so that when we find her she won't have to wear dirty clothes. She'll probably choose not to wear them since they are Macey Mchenry approved clothes which normally means they are Cammie unfriendly.

Liz and Jonas are packing all the techy equipment so we can check security cameras and see if Cammie has entered anywhere in New York.

Grant and I are doing the planning for the mission. We're deciding which buildings Cammie would most likely be in. We've made a list with Times Square at the top, as the Chameleon can slip in and out of the crowds of people, and a place called the Pandemonium at the bottom. We ddin't expect Cammie to go there as it's very un-Cammie like, but this is the Chameleon we're talking about so you never know.

Zach… well he was doing what hes been doing since Cammie left: moping.

We were all packed and ready to go. Although mrs morgan told us to come bsack after five days if we hadn't found her we weren't going to leave Cammie. We were going to bring her back safely.

The jet took off. First destination: New York.

We weren't sure where Cammie would be but since she likes crowded spaces with plenty of people we decided that the best place to try first would be New York.

**Cammie's POV**

Urgh! Izzy was taking me in and out of shops all day long. She made me try on dresses that were too short to be legal, tops that showed way too much, and high heels that without all my training I would probably break my ankle in.  
Even though I was going through a lot of torture now I knew in a couple of hours' time I would be facing worse: Izzy with straighteners and makeup.

"I think this would suit you Clary," Izzy said showing me a red dress that finished mid thigh and had a slit up the side. The neckline was decorated with little jems that sparkled when the light hit them.

"Yep you should definitely get this. Now for shoes,"

Oh no! Isabella and shoes are not a good mix for a person like me that likes shoes flat. Especially since her policy for shoes is nothing under six inches.

This would be a torturous night.

**Back at the institute:**

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" screeched Isabella as she chased me around the house. Unfortunately Jace seemed to hate me tonight. When I ran into him he held me completely still not allowing me to struggle. Alec was no help he just sat in the corner reading as if nothing was going on.

"Izzy! She's in the library." Jace called to Izzy. He just had to say that. Izzy walked thought the library doors and dragged me out of the library against my will. Jace sat there laughing at my feeble attempts to escape from Izzy. I am going to kill him later. Izzy will probably help if I remind her of when Jace replaced her shampoo with volumizing gel.

For the next 2 hours she plucked at my eyebrows, waxed my legs, applied face mask to my face, painted my nails, and styled my hair into a fancy updo. She then did my makeup, applying foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and eye shadow.

She then pushed me into the bathroom to get changed, thrusting a dress and shoes into my hands.

I slipped into the outfit we had brought earlier today and stepped out into Izzy's bedroom.

"Wow! I just get better every time." Izzy commented. She shoved a purse into my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

As we walked down, I saw Jace admiring me and when he saw me he winked. If it wasn't for my training I probably would have fallen down the stairs. I blushed and made my way over to Jace. He started walking towards me and when he reached me pulled my hair gently out of the updo. Although it had taken Izzy ages to do, it was much more comfortable with it spread around my shoulders.

As we stepped out of the institute doors I could only think "Time to kick some demon Butt."

**Macey's****POV**

We had searched all over New York for her except for a club, the pandemonium, as it didn't really seem like a place Cammie would go. But it was our last option. Liz and Jonas hacked into the security system and there was a girl that looked like Cammie because of the face but had red curly hair and a dress and way too much make up that Cammie would never wear in a million years. Even though that was different it was definitely our Cammie. Now we just had to get her back to Gallagher in 3 days which would be hard as she is a C.I.A legend.

We decided to move tonight as we had no way of knowing if she'd be back.

We were going to get Cammie Morgan back and bring her back to her family and home and we were going to do it tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everybody that has reviewed or read my story. Special thanks to: **

**omnom33**

**Adele99**

**Alexpuppy789**

**I feel like no ones reading my story though so I would be grateful if I got some more revoiews because I don't know if my storys any good or not and if it isn't then I might as well not finish it.**

**LIZ POV **

I was watching through the security cameras with Jonas so I could tell the others where Cammie was.

I saw her go into a janitor's closet. That was odd. What could she be doing in there?

I saw a boy follow in behind her. He was hot, but I thought Cammie was into Zach.

"Guys, she's gone into the janitor's closet. A boy about 6"4 followed her in with green hair, blue eyes."

"I have visual on the subject." I heard Peacock say into her comms.

**JACE POV**

I saw Clary enter the closet with the demon. Why couldn't Isabella lure the demon in? I don't know what Id do if Clary got hurt. I watched as the demon followed her inside.

I remember when Clary and I first met; it was in this closet. She had followed us in after alerting simon that there were people with knives. Nobody elese ahd seen us with our knives oout, of course, as we had used a rune to stop the Mundies from seeing us. That was when I first suspected Clary was like us: a Shadowhunter.

I pulled on Izzy and Alec's arms and we headed over to the closet. I walked in with Izzy and Alec behind me. I saw Clary taking out her weapon.

She whispered "Raziel" under her breath and raised her Seraph blade.

"Shadowhunter," the demon hissed.

He was about to attack when the door burst openand in walked 4 people I recognised from the night we had gone to get Clary from Gallagher.

"Cammie," One with mocha coloured skin said.

"Go Bex," Clary said angrily.

I realised they must be her friends from Gallagher. No one else would call her Cammie.

"Who are you?" The flawless girl said to us.

Oh No! The rune must have worn off.

"This is Jace, Izzy and Alec." Clary introduced.

"Clary Watch out!" Yelled Isabella as the demon started to attack.

The demon had slashed at Clary's arm but she carried on fighting. After slashing at the demon a few times the demon disappeared into dust. Although he went quickly he had injured Clary quite badly.

"Jace, we need to get Clary back to the Institute." Alec said breaking me oout of my thoughts.

The only thing stopping us was the Mundies.

"1. That's Clary not Cammie." Bex said. I realised the girl next to Bex must be Macey and the two boys must be Zach and Grant.

"2. What are you doing here with Cammie." Grant said. They started moving towards the door blocking the exit.

"3. What was that thing?" Zach asked.

"4. How did you get her into that?" Macey asked.

"1. You obviously don't know her very well then. 2. I'm her boyfriend and Alec and Isabella are some of her best friennds. 3. Not important at the moment. 4. Isabella and eyeliner and a Seraph Blade. 5. If you really care about her you will move out of this door way else Clary is going to die." I said quickly.

"Alec, call Magnus and tell him to meet us at the institute." Isabella said, "Your obviously her friends so ypu can come with us and we'll explain everything there. Don't worry about Jace he gets a bit touchy when Clary gets hurt. I don't know ehy though she gets hurt sso often its just normal. Lets go to the institute."

Ignolring the glares I was getting from Zach I picked Clary upp and drew a rune on hger so nobody could see her. I then drew one on myself.

**Zach's POV**

Who did that guy hink he was? And what did he mean the Institute? We had searched all over New York for her and there was no where called the Instituute.

~Page Break~

We were at an old abandoned church. This couldn't be where Cammie had been staying. I was going to kill them for keeping her in these conditions; for brainwashing her; for letting her get hurt; for taking Cammie out of my life.

**Jace POV**

Magnus was stood at the Institute doors. I let everyone in, ignoring all the looks everyone was giving us- anger amazement, confusion. My only focus was on helping Clary.

"Giver her here, Herondale," Magnus said "I will help her.

~PAGE BREAK~

I heard screams coming from the Infirmary. I couldn't stand hearing Clary in pain. I knew Alec and Isabella were annoyed at me. "I was driving them crazy." As they so nicely put it

They were explaining everything to the others. I had left after I flipped out on Zach, although he did deserve it.

*FLASHBACK*

"So you're telling us Clary is a Shadowhunter and hunts demons." Zach said.

"yep," Izzy said brightly.

"Yeah right. Your juust feeding Cammie a bunch of lies." He sneered.

"I don't think they're lieing." Macey said, "Plus I trust Cammie."

" You think I don't trust her. After everything Ive gone through for her you thik I don't trust her" he defended.

"What have you done Goode? Apart from making her confused,nothing." Macey said. I like this girl. I could tell Izzy and Alec did too.

After a few minutes of tense silence Bex said, "Are you guys dating?"

I smiled, "Yeah," I said.

"I'm glad she's happy." She said. I liked this girl too. She actually seemed to care for her unlike that Mundie over there.

Her other friend Liz chimed in "Me too."

Zach got up getting ready to punch me but Grant pulled him bsck down.

"It''ll hurt Cammie." He said to Zach.

"That's who I'm doing it for." He replied.

"You think you know her? You think she trusts you? Your just a bbig ideot in her life that wont leave her alone. You don't een know her real name. Shes a shadowhunter not a spy. You cant even take the truth from her own mouth. Your just a stupid ideot. I don't know why Clary stuck around with you." I flipped.

"You cant say much. I bet you didn't know she had a boyfriend." He said. What? I thought.

"When?" Isabella said.

"Last semester." Bex said calmly.

That makes sense. That was when we thought we were brother and sister. I left the room not wanting to hear Zach any more.

"What? Cant take that she cheated on you?" he called after me..

**Isabella's POV**

I flipped okay? I didn't like people offending my adoptive brother so I punched Zach.

"Yes!" Liz, Macey and Bex said together. "We've wanted to do that since we met him"

"Since you don't understand what happened I'll explains. This is what has happened to Clary and Jace." I said.

"Clary went into the Pandemonium the same night we were hunting in there. She was with her friend Simon who was a Mundie. You'll meet him tonight. Clary saw Jace and Alec going into the Janitors closet with knives. She shouldn't have seen because we had runes on. She told Simon to go get help and she followed us. We left her alone that night and she had to explain to everyone without looking too crazy. A couple of nights later Jace was told by our tutor to go find Clary and bring her back to the Institute. She was at a poetry place wihth Simon. She left the café with Jace to find out what happened that night. At this point they still hated each other."

"But they seem to love each other so much." Macey said.

"They do. So Clary got a phone call from her Mum telling her not to go home. Clary, being Clary, went home. Her Mum was missing. There was a demon there and she killed it. She was badly hurt though so Jace needed to carry her home. There were demons outside so Jace thought that he'd put a rune on her that could kill a human. It didn't so that was when we found out she was a shadowhunter."

"Was that the rune he put on her today?" Grant asked.

"Yeah. It hides you from Mundie's that don't know the truth. He got her back and Magnus helped her get better. Our tutor, Hodge, got a silent brother to find out how she can see us and why her apartment was attacked. She found the name Magnus Bane.

We went to a party at Magnus' and he told her he had placed a block on Clary's mind not allowing her to see anything to do with our world. Simon also took a drink turning him into a rat. He was taken by a vampire and Jace and Clary went into the lair to get him back. Alec and Clary fight at the institute because they hate each other then. Jace took Clary down to the greenhouse to celebrate her 16th birthday. They kiss outside Clary's door and Simon gets cross. Clary brought up me and Simon and Simon told her he had only been trying to make her jealous as Simon loved Clary. Then Clary remembered where the mortal cup was so we went to retrieve it. Alec almost gets killed. We give the mortal cup to Hodge and he gives it to Valentine as he was working for him all along. Valentine kidnaps Jace. Clary goes after Jace but is knocked unconscious. When Clary wakes up, she finds out her mother's werewolf best friend, Luke, took her away for the sake of her safety. Clary then finds out that Valentine is actually her biological father (her mother having told her that her father was dead when she was little), and Luke and Clary track down Jace and Valentine. Luke and his werewolf pack raid Valentine's lair, but they are ambushed.

During the attack, Luke and Clary get inside Valentine's lair. While Luke is distracted, Clary finds Valentine and Jace. Valentine reveals to them that he is actually Jace's father as well, making them siblings, shocking and horrifying both Jace and Clary, who by then realized that they have fallen in love with each other. Luke then returns to fight Valentine, along with Jace's help, but Valentine escapes to the Shadowhunter capital, Idris, where he has now hidden the Mortal Cup. which can used to create Shadowhunters. The Mortal Cup is one of three Mortal Instruments given to the first Shadowhunter by the angel Raziel, and if Valentine has them, he will do terrible things. Clary finds her mother, who is in a coma caused by a potion, and takes her to a hospital. In the meantime, Alec has been healed by Magnus Bane and he and Clary decide to start fresh."

"So Jace and Clary thought they were siblings?" Jonas asked.

"Yep. Clary was at Luke's house because her Mum hadn't woken up. Clary was Simons girlfriend. Jace was exiled from the Institute under suspicions of being a spy for Valentine. Jace was attacked by the pack, only to be saved by Luke. After some prompting by Luke, Jace goes to the Institute to confront Alec and Isabelle's mother who had kicked him out, who reveals that the Inquisitor was coming and she was only trying to spare him.

Clary returned to Luke's home and received a text message from me; Jace has angered the Inquisitor and has been imprisoned in the Silent City. Valentine killed the Silent Brothers to get the second Mortal Instrument, the Soul-Sword. Clary, Isabelle, and Alec respond to a distress call from the Silent City, only to discover the slaying of the Silent Brothers. Clary freed Jace, only for the Inquisitor to appear and accuse Jace of going along with Valentine, as the sword was the only way to prove his guilt or innocence. Magnus Bane offered to keep Jace as a prisoner in his apartment, where he and the others try to figure out Valentine's potential plans. In order to prove Jace's innocence they go to the Fairy Realm. However, Clary is tricked into consuming fairy food, and is only allowed to leave by kissing "whom she most desires", at first Simon offers to kiss her, however Clary instead kissed Jace in order to gain her freedom. That angered Simon, who stormed off after we returned to our realm. Clary later argued with Jace over their obvious feelings for each other despite being siblings. Jace suggested keeping the relationship a secret, Clary thought that it would eventually be discovered anyway and is unwilling to lie to their friends and family.

Raphael shows up with Simon, who had been almost completely drained of blood and fed vampire blood. As the only way left to save him, Simon was transformed into a vampire, which causes Clary to ignore Jace as a result of her guilt over his death and transformation. While discussing how to potentially tell Simon's mother about his new undead status, Maia is brought into the house with wounds too severe for Luke to treat. Magnus is brought to heal Maia while Jace, Simon, and Clary battle demons outside the house. Jace and Clary later go after the demons to finish them off, where Valentine offers protection if Jace joins him and comes back to Idris. Jace refuses and the next morning the Inquisitor appears with claims that Jace was with Valentine and threatens to kill Jace if Valentine doesn't return the Mortal Instruments. The Inquisitor once again imprisons Jace, planning to have a trade with Valentine; Jace's life for the Mortal Instruments. Jace tries to tell her that it won't work, which the Inquisitor refuses to believe. During this time Maia is attacked by the Demon of Fear while traveling to see Simon, after which Valentine kidnaps her.

Clary and the others discover Maia's kidnapping and rescue her, but not before Valentine kills the newborn Simon. Jace managed to restore life to Simon by feeding him his blood, after which the Inquisitor appears. After seeing Jace's star shaped scar, she suddenly kills a demon that was attacking him. She died during the process, leaving Jace confused at her sudden change.

Meanwhile Clary confronts Valentine on the boat after being kidnapped by one of his demons and brought to him, where she fell in the water and is saved by nixies the Fairy Queen sent to help. We escaped by truck, where Simon discovers that Jace's blood has made him a "Daylighter" that can tolerate the sun. Clary wanted to tell Jace that she wouldn't mind them going out but then Jace said that he will only act as her brother. We then found out that somebody knew how to wake Clary's Mum."

"Wow and I thought Romeo and Juliet were bad."

"Then we had a big war. Clary liked somebody called Sebastian who was her real brother. She kissed him. He then killed my little brother. We had a big fight with Valentine, Clary's father. Clary's mum woke up and told us that Clary and Jace weren't related. Jace wasn't there though he had gone to fight Sebastian and Valentine. Jace died and Clary killed Valentine. He had raised the angel Raziel though so Clary had one wish. She wished that Jace could come back alive. Jace came back alive and they were inseparable from then on." I said

"Wow. Talk about tragic." Grant said.

"That's why Jace is so touchy about anything to do with Clary in danger. He hardly lets her go away from him. We only just managed to let Clary lure the demon into the closet." Alec added. "If you break up Clary and Jace I will kill you."

**Gonna leave it there. Sorry it was so long. Please review. **


End file.
